1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of large flow gas burners, of such size as to provide heat in the order of magnitude greater than 10,000,000 btu/hr when burning gas fuel at greater than 16 oz. pressure. More particularly, it is concerned with burners in which the combustion chamber is long and narrow in cross-section, and may have considerable height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of fuel-gas firing, where gas fuel pressure is less than 16 ounces, and where the heat released is less than 10,000,000 btu/hr, there is ample prior art. No new art is to be expected if the flame is to take the shape of an elongated flat, thin, sheet at its base, and the flow of fuel/air is of this magnitude or less.
However, if the release of heat is to be greatly in excess of 10,000,000 btu/hr., flame stability becomes questionable, because of the increased gas and air flow velocities. There is, to the best of knowledge, no prior art to permit heat release as great as 10,000,000 btu/hr. in such gas-firing systems.
In the art which is now to be disclosed there is no upper limit for heat release or gas/air flow velocities in the production of stable flames which are flat and thin as well as elongated.
Long flames in the form of wide thin sheets are, at times, required for distribution of heat to a space which is long and narrow as well as elongated. Flame length or the distance downstream from the flame base provides for the elongation, and flame thinness compensates for the narrowness of the combustion volume.